


Tear In My Heart

by Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird/pseuds/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events mentioned take place soon after all the guests leave the reservation to go to their safe homes. Claire Dearing and Owen Grady are forced to stay behind at close sites for court appearances and accusations made against them about the disaster that had ensued. But is that really the only reason they are forced to stay behind? Owen and Claire did make a pact to stay together for survival, but will that be threatened when an even bigger threat crashes into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I saw Jurassic World in theaters a long while ago and I don't know why but I watched it again on DVD and (unlike the first time) I have now grown obsessed with Clawen. I don't know why I wasn't when I first saw it but, anyways, like always when I get obsessed with a new OTP, my creative juices flow like crazy. This will be a long series and already have many plot points in the works. it's gonna be a wild ride, that's for sure. I'm sorry if it's subpar or sucks, I took a long break from writing fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty. i ill make edits to posted chapters probably regularly though.

_Boom._

_Thump._

_Boom._

_Thump._

The constant excitement and activity that used to echo around the once sensational theme park was now replaced with sounds of the Tyrannosaurus rex’s hard footfalls as it explored its new playground. Well, really, its new kingdom. It now had the freedom to roam and hunt whatever it pleased. Although it was currently reduced to just scavenging due to the Indominus’s blood lust. But, food was food.

A ferocious hiss and cackle came from few miles north of where the T-Rex was roaming. Which, of course, could only be the lone velociraptor. Formally known as Blue, the raptor was also enjoying the newly found freedom. She missed her sisters but the taste of this new world was healing her wounds. Yes, she was used to being in a pack but she was coping. She was surviving.

But as almost all good things do… They must come to an end.

The vehicles came in swarms. Huge groups of trucks with large weapons attached to the back. Helicopters flew overhead, also equipped with heavy artillery. Roars of engines sounded throughout the land. The animals did not come quietly, especially the T-Rex. But their advanced equipment soon captured every organism on that deserted theme park.

That day marked the end of freedom for these magnificent creatures. Days and days of solitude were to come, and they were defenseless against the process.

* * *

 

The month of June brought storms. Heavy, violent storms. Thunder booming in the heavens and lightning struck hard onto Central America. Hurricane season was upon the island, and it was showing no mercy whatsoever.

A certain crack of Thunder had Owen waking from his deep slumber immediately. The thunder wasn’t the only thing that awoke him though, the other culprit was the nightmare he had just endured. He had woken up in a puddle of his sweat and his heart beating so fast in his chest it made his stomach turn.

Throwing out the idea of getting a peaceful night’s sleep, he got out of bed and made his way to the small kitchen. He got out a tea bag and withdrew a pot from the cupboard. He smirked at the idea of how Claire would react to seeing him actually partaking in her remedies. Tea with honey did help him sleep though. But he would never admit such a thing to Claire.

He sat down on the couch and looked at his phone. Having gone to bed considerably early, there were dozens of missed calls from various corporations and many also from his lawyer. He groaned and took another sip of his tea. Tomorrow was going to be a big headache. Possibly even morph into an all-day migraine. Hopefully he would remember to pack his migraine pills before he left for court.

Both him and Claire were under investigation from the InGen corporation, more so Claire. Her amazingly brave stunt of letting the T-Rex out of its paddock to kill the Indominus Rex was coming back at her as an unnecessary risk to security and safety. Which had Owen’s blood boiling. He nearly hit a wall when Claire had notified him of the charges against her. The only thing keeping him from doing so was her light touch on his shoulder and her soft bluish-green eyes.

_“I’ll be fine. I promise.”_

Owen sighed and relaxed more into the couch. The tea was doing the trick and when he felt himself drifting off a few times he slowly made his way to his bedroom to hopefully get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

 

Of course, Owen had accidentally slept in and had almost missed his hearing. He wouldn't be so lucky. Owen had no idea why they were drawing out these court appearances. It was quite ridiculous actually. InGen seemed to be doing this on purpose for some unknown reason and it bothered Owen greatly. Not to mention, in the rush to get there for the useless appearance, he had forgotten his migraine pills and was paying for it dearly. 

Due to the headache and aggravating prosecutor, his snide remarks and sarcastic attitude shown more vividly than normal. When his hearing was over with finally, Owen rubbed his temples before he got up to go outside for a breather.

It didn't take long to notice a familiar red head walking up the steps. She was wearing her normal pressed, business attire. Her hair's fiery essence shown brightly in the sunlight but instead of the flat ironed, professional look she usually went for, it actually draped down in her natural wavy manner. When she got close enough, he was intoxicated by the usual vanilla scent that emitted from her.

She gave him a small smile as she reached the top of the stairs and sauntered over to where he was standing, "Mr. Grady..."

Before she could continue Owen frowned, "Not this again."

Claire's smile brightened, "Well, Owen, we are a part of a serious interrogation of our actions. We must be professional and on our best behavior."

Owen knew what this was. Claire was actually in a playful mood. The sarcasm clearly expressed that. And Owen wasn't going to pass up an opportunity of Claire Dearing actually mocking the court system.

Owen came in closer to her, making personal space almost nonexistent, as he said in a low tone, "Owen. Never Mr. Grady."

Claire tilted her chin up and stood her ground, her eyes not leaving his. Owen's lips quirked slightly, "We can do this all day, honey."

Claire's eyes left his to look behind him, and then straight back to his, "I'm sure we're both stubborn enough to do just that but I have a court appearance to attend." Claire's eyes left his as she slowly started walking to the front entrance. Owen caught her arm, which Claire had expected him to do. She turned to him and again, they were so close together she could swear she could feel his natural heat radiating from him. 

"You get my text?" He asked her genuinely as he slowly let her arm go.

She nodded, quickly bringing around her purse, searching, and almost immediately pulling out a medicine capsule. She presented it to him for him to take.

"You are an absolute life saver, Claire." He put his hand on the medicine capsule but at the same time grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her even closer which left no breathing room what so ever, "I could just kiss you."

Claire had been thrown off guard by his actions and was slightly worried about anyone seeing them, but once she looked up at Owen, his playful, cute expression showing she couldn't help but play along. "Is that your go to when someone saves your life… Cause I'm seeing a pattern."

Before he could come back at her, Claire's lawyer showed up and they immediately stepped away from each other. Owen clearing his throat and Claire trying to steady her heart beat.

Her lawyer, clearly oblivious of the tension between the two, hurried Claire into the courtroom followed by Owen whom gratefully took a couple of headache pills. He was definitely going to need them. 


End file.
